Back to You
by YFWE
Summary: OneShot After the Hunted. School's out, and Summer Vacation looms. But with the addition of a certain someone into Jake's life, could it get even better?


Hi... YFWE here. Sorry for my lack of updates- I've been very busy as of late. But here I am, with a one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

Back to You

YFWE

Don't get me started on school. Really, don't. Don't ask me one thing about it. I won't answer you.

For one, I just hate school. And I'm sure I'm not alone. I mean, what is there to like about it? You sit there, learn about things you may never need to know, and then you get a pile of homework to do AFTER school so that school can continue to resound in your mind until you allow your narcoleptic tendencies to take over and sleep. And then, of course, you get back up the next day and do it over again.

But do you know why else I won't answer you?

School's... OUT!

Finally, Trixie, Spud, and I can begin practice of School Atheism, for a whole three months.

But initially, that would have to wait.

I was walking out of the school with my friends, grinning slightly as I watched all the other excited kids sprint out of the school around me and down the sidewalk. It was gonna be a good afternoon- we were gonna go chill at the skatepark for a while and then go to Trixie's house and play some videogames.

Ah yes, life during Summer Vacation is good.

But yeah... to the point.

We were about halfway there when I was stopped by the 'Federal Magical Mail Express'.

Not exactly my favorite type of people work there. It's mostly fairies- underpaid ones, at that. Long story short, they're usually not that happy.

"Yeeeeaaahhhh... got a package for Jake Long. Please sign here..."

Obviously, she wasn't having a good day.

"Yo, Trix, Spud. You guys go on; I'll be there in a sec!" I called to them.

But they were already around the corner out of view.

Yeah... talk about a lost cause.

I signed her form, and she handed me an envelope. She left as quickly as she came, which I suppose was a good thing.

I basically expected the envelope to be from Grandpa. Some kind of evil way to send me from my friends and into his shop, to practice my dragon powers.

And yes, that would be considered evil. I believe in practicing only when it's the real deal- in other words, not practicing at all.

But hey, that's just how it is sometimes.

Anyway...

I opened the envelope, and a small slip of paper fell out into my hand. Nothing on the back. I turned it over...

MEET ME ON THE ROOF OF LANSBURY'S- 5:00

BE THERE

No signature. Nothing more. Just those words. Words that somehow would mean much more to me than I thought at that point.

"Lansbury's?" I wondered aloud. "Why would anyone want to meet me there?"

Lansbury's was a hotel a few blocks away from my school. I'd never actually been inside. I landed on the roof once when I mistook it for that building Donald Trump works in. Don't ask how I did it... it just kinda happened.

So, what to do?

I'd have to go... it could be important. A magical creature might need my help. Of course, why wouldn't they just come to Grandpa's shop?

Oh, this was confusing.

Nevertheless, however, I'd have to go. It was my job as the American Dragon. It was my job to face everything with no fear.

But somehow... it was just that- fear- that was overcoming me.

(End)

So here I was.

I was standing in an alley right by Lansbury's. I had to get up top, but I didn't want to go through the hotel. So I chose the next best option.

"DRAGON UP!"

I watched and felt my body being consumed by flames. I felt my frame expand upward a few feet. And within a few seconds, I stood there- the American Dragon- ready to take to the skies in flight.

Of course, this only lasted a few seconds. I flew straight up, all the way to the top of the hotel, slipped over on top, and changed back to my human form.

No one was there.

I checked my watch.

5 o'clock.

"Hello...?" I said, my voice wavering a bit. I wasn't sure what to expect. I wasn't sure if I should expect anything, actually.

I waited a few more minutes, silence weaving in and out of the air around me, to no avail. There was just no one there.

"Okay... I'm gonna leave now! Thanks for wasting my time!" I yelled, turning and preparing myself to go dragon and fly home.

But then...

"Jake!"

The voice came out of nowhere, especially considering that there was no one in sight when I had been up there. But either way... there was a voice.

And I knew who it belonged to.

She stood there next to the doors leading down into the hotel. It was the first time I had seen her... since the day in the forest, when she let me go when I had faced almost certain death.

"Rose..."

"Hey, Jake."

It was crazy. Rose... she was here! Standing a few feet in front of me! Wait... hadn't she switched schools?

"Wh-what are you doin' here?" I asked.

She smiled slightly. "I came to see you."

To see me...

"Rose, I am SO glad to see you... I wanted to..."

"Thank me? Jake, there's no thanks in order. We are both at fault for what happened a few months ago- we should've told each other our secrets. We didn't, and that screwed us up."

"Uh... yeah!"

Rose walked a little closer to me. "The Huntsmaster sent me to another division of the Huntsclan- he found out about you, and wanted me out. Especially when I wouldn't tell him your name. I just... couldn't do it, y'know?"

"But... why are you back?" I asked.

She grinned. "Simple," she got even closer to me, and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

It took me by half-surprise. I mean, I had still loved her, but... I had almost moved on, y'know? I figured it was over between us. But then again... here she was!

"What about the Huntsclan? The Huntsmaster? If they knew you were talking to me, they'd..."

"Flip out? Totally. But there's just one little thing about that...," she said. "I quit."

"Quit?"

This delighted me more than a video game geek at an electronics convention.

Not that there's anything wrong with that.

Rose nodded. "It was something I had to do. I wanted to be with you- I NEEDED to. It's destiny."

"Destiny? You think... we're destined to be together?"

"Why of course! Why else would I be here?" she laughed.

I was just stunned. In a good way. Rose was here- she was really here! And there wasn't anything that could stop us from being together.

Not even...

"Uh... Rose, it's raining."

She giggled. "I know."

I smiled, and kissed her- something I had not done in a long, long time. The rain splashed onto our heads and ran down our faces. Kinda reminded me of that scene in Spiderman. 'Cept I wasn't upside down.

Oh, and I didn't have a mask on my face.

But I do have one back at home.

Anyway...

After our lips became unlocked (and this took a while), I put my arm around her and led her to the doors leading down into the hotel.

"So, d'you have a place to stay?"

"Was hoping I could stay with you..."

"Heh, you can stay with Gramps... as long as you don't mind sleepin' on the couch."

And so it came to pass- my summer vacation had just gotten even better. Rose had come back to me.

And that's all that mattered.

END

Hope y'all liked and stuff. See ya!

YFWE


End file.
